The goal of the PHPP Core is to maximize the impact of HIV Center efficacious interventions by supporting research on the translation, adaptation, and adoption of scientifically tested prevention and treatment interventions into community-based delivery systems and other public health settings by partnering with policy makers, service system organizers, and ethicists. Since the beginning of the HIV epidemic, scientists have developed evidence-based interventions for HIV prevention, earlier identification of HIV cases, timely engagement and retention in care, and adherence to antiretroviral therapy (ART), Typically, advances emerge from randomized controlled trials, however, widespread adoption and demonstrable population-based health improvement has proved challenging. Interventions developed in academic isolation often fail to address real-world constraints - insufficient resources and workforce capacity; fragmented funding and policies; and tensions among recipients, providers, policy makers, and researchers [1,2], In addition, ethical dilemmas and lagging policy hinder timely adoption of evidence-based interventions, and the changing epidemic poses new challenges to front-line clinicians that academic researchers are slow to address. In light of the expected rapid advances in biobehavioral prevention and treatment approaches likely to emerge as the epidemic over the next five years, the HIV Center has chosen to make translational research and implementation science a high priority. We aim to optimize the scale-up of our evidence-based interventions into practice settings and the use of evidence to inform health care policy and service delivery organization [3-5]. The PHPP Core has evolved from two current HIV Center cores, the Global Community Core (GCC) and Ethics and Policy Core. This new Core will build capacity in translational research and implementation science, provide sophisticated ethics and human rights consultation, and unite end users, policy-makers, delivery-organization leadership, and researchers in an ongoing partnership to address implementation challenges. The PHPP Core will specifically aim to close the gaps among science, policy, and HIV prevention and care services.